Pallas Athena
Pallas Athena is a recurring demon in the series. History Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, philosophy, justice, law, mathematics, strength, arts, crafts, skill and reason. She represents just decisions and strategic warfare and is the only goddess allowed to carry Zeus' thunderbolts. She led battles as the disciplined, strategic side of war, in contrast to her brother Ares, the patron of violence, bloodlust and slaughter. She was depicted crowned, with a crested helm, armed with a shield and spear. She is commonly shown accompanied by her sacred animal, the owl. She is the virgin patron of Athens, which was named in honour of her (the Parthenon, which overlooks the city, was a temple the Athenians dedicated to her.) The Greeks especially also associate the olive with her, as she won a contest to decide who would be the patron god or goddess of what would become Athens when she planted an olive tree as a gift to the city.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Chariot Arcana *Devil Summoner: Megami Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Clan *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Persona 3 Pallas Athena appears as Aigis' ultimate Persona in Persona 3. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Surivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Pallas Athena is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Makoto Sako before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Pallas Athena returns as Aigis' Persona in Persona 4 Arena. Additionally, Asterios has a color pallette to make her resemble Pallas Athena. Also, Athena, along with Sukuna-Hikona, are the only Personas who can use Megido spells. Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Athena.jpg|Alternate palette from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers AthenaP2.png|Tarot Card from'' Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' art52_2 (1).jpg|Concept artwork of Pallas Athena for Persona 3 Athena.png|Artwork from Persona 3 pathena.PNG|Pallas Athena in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Pallas Athena Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Pallas Athena as she appears in Devil Survivor 2. Trivia *In Persona 3, Athena holds her traditional shield reflecting the head of Medusa. This shield is known as the "Aegis of Athena." *One of Kanji Tatsumi's weapons is a shield called the Aegis Shield, whose coloration resembles that of Athena's signature revolving shield in Persona 3. Category:Justice Arcana Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Goddess Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Megami Clan Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons